


Crushed

by TruthSeeker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Explicit Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Uchiha Obito, Yakuza, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthSeeker/pseuds/TruthSeeker
Summary: Now that Kakashi knows the price...can he live with it?Something I wrote after being inspired by Crushed White Iris...by kazumi123I suggest reading that first for context because this is an add on...plus its REALLY Really Good.





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazumi123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumi123/gifts).



"Fuck...sensei you’re getting good at this."

 

If Kakashi wasn’t already so mentality broken he might of allowed himself to wonder how things in his life had come to this...how he had become this. 

"Perhaps you should consider adding an extra subject to your syllabus. Certainly one of your students could benefit...maybe an extra credit option?" 

There it was his reminder. 

He knew exactly how he ended up here doing this. He would never let him forget. The man was cruel in that way saying little things during their encounters to keep him submissive. 

Or perhaps it was the opposite today and he was taunting him for a reaction so that he could take what he wanted in a more violent manner. He had fell for such traps before. Especially in the beginning of their…exchanges. 

The educator’s extended time with the man had allowed him to become familiar with his way of doing things and his moods way more than he would ever care to admit.

He was not blind to the fact that inside the seemly playful tease was a very REAL threat.

Kakashi was painfully aware of the reasons he was here, the way he’d become this and would continue to be this for as long as it was required. 

 

"On second thought we wouldn’t want to go giving your students any ideas. We know how common it is for children to fall for their teachers. They’d be hard pressed resisting you like this." 

To think only months ago he thought his life extremely predictable. He wasn’t a weak man or at least never believed himself to be before this...before that evening.

 

"I needn’t remind you kitten that I don’t share..." 

Kakashi hated fucking cats he was a dog person.  
Or perhaps it was the man’s use of pet names he hated, nonetheless no he didn’t need a reminder. The man had made it more than clear what behavior was expected of him. He had no trouble remembering the exact moment and way he became a shell of his former self. 

The evening that had turned into the longest night, his painful transformation into this… 

 

(Flashback) 

Kakashi had wanted to die... 

For the first time in his life after years of bitterness and resentment he finally understood his father’s decision. 

As he laid completely spent and boneless, broken and shattered in a way unimaginable until that night.  
He wanted nothing more than to end it all.  
The hot water of the shower scorching his skin, yet he felt nothing. It had took him several hours just to get this far when he finally came to, if you count laying fetal style in the corner of the shower shaking as far. 

Still his physical pain was dull in comparison to his completely destroyed mental stability. 

 

Was he strong enough to live with this?  
Could he simply wash away his pride along with the physical evidence of his shame: his blood and the essence of his abuser? 

Even if he could move forward, wasn’t tonight punishment enough? Did the man really expect him to do that again?

The delusions of grandeur that had once allowed him to judge his father so harshly crumbled around him. They too seemed to flow easily down the showers drain.

 

Why couldn’t he just kill him? 

The words rang alarming clear in his mind... 

“I have to admit, sensei.” 

“At first, I thought of giving the guy who single-handedly gave my men quite the ass-whopping a slow, painful death. Strip off his flesh tissue per tissue as I hear his screams of begging for mercy. Well, at least, that was the plan until I saw your pretty face.” 

For once he cursed his genius, which included seamless memory recall and flawless attention to detail. He would never forget this night nor any of the words spoken and especially not any of the things done to him... 

How ironic that the very face he despised his entire life actually attributed to his demise. The face of his father whom he’d judged so harshly. His fathers face, the same father which he now wished to join so desperately, was the same face that sealed his fate. 

 

How fitting, the father he swore never to imitate, never to be like, was now giving him inspiration.

 

These memories didn’t have to get the opportunity to haunt him. His father had escaped so could he... 

Maybe it was in his genes and he had simply been avoiding the unavoidable all these years. Perhaps he was always exactly like his father.

Sure his reason was different, but surely the emotions where the same.

An experience could eliminate all desire to live. Suddenly his father’s solution seemed legit.

He could take back control.

 

He could end this now.  
Even more painful was the knowledge that even with his new understanding, even with the sudden revelation, he still couldn’t take his own life. 

Not because he didn’t want to. Not because he wasn’t capable or because he still felt his self above it as he had before. No, that wasn’t it anymore. 

It seems his old opinion of never being able to stoop so low was premature. He would have done it. He would have embraced it gladly and begged his father's forgiveness for his previous haughty judgment on the other side had he not still had some form of conscious. 

Some sad sense of responsibility...

 

“Now, you wouldn’t want that precious blond-haired brat of a student of yours to go through all of that too now, do you sensei? Because you’re a good little teacher. And you will never let anything bad happen to your students.” 

His students...one knuckle headed blond in particular. 

Turns out he wasn’t like his father in that way after all...

 

He could never take his own life, not with the knowledge that doing so would leave the boy in danger.

After all, he remembers all to clearly how it felt to be left alone and exposed to the ill will of others. Hell, the tormentors of his youth hadn’t even been a real threat. They were nothing like this, they weren’t the Akatsuki. 

They definitely had nothing on his new tormentor; their Ruthless Leader.

He couldn’t just leave the boy abandoned the way he had been after the suicide of his father. He couldn’t let what had just happened to him happen to the boy, not to Naruto.

He wouldn’t allow the Akatsuki Leader a chance ravish the boy too.

 

But still... 

“So I expect to see you everyday then, to atone for that brat’s sins! I want you to whore yourself to me, sensei, spread yourself to me and let yourself be consumed by me. So…” 

“…See you later~” 

How could he agree to such terms when he could hardly pull himself from the shower floor after just one night.

The steaming hot water long since grown cold, his skin wrinkled, torn, and bruised. The cold water did aid in numbing him, but not enough.

He tried vehemently to focus on anything besides the internal rawness he felt from being used so brutally to no avail. 

Yet, he was expected to repeat this? 

 

How was he supposed to protect the boy when he wasn’t able to protect himself? 

After all, was it not the boys very own foolish ambition that had put him in this mess to begin with? 

Wasn’t he the one so adamant about becoming "The Greatest Yakuza leader in Japan."? 

Didn’t he already save the boy's ass once? 

Certainly, Naruto should share his burden...

 

Surely, he deserved to know the repercussions of such a claim...to understand the cost. 

Yet, in his heart of hearts Kakashi knew that thinking was wrong... 

Just an attempt to shift the blame. To ease his guilt for still desiring to end his own suffering and damn the boy to his own fate. 

He knew he could never abandon Naruto, the boy had wormed his way into his heart.

Yes Naruto was a little misguided at times, but he was a good kid, isn’t that the very reason Kakashi had taken him under his wing in the first place. 

Hadn’t he wanted to be someone his student could count on? 

Someone who wouldn’t abandon him, the way he himself had once been abandoned?

He couldn’t blame the boy for taking up for taking up for a defenseless mother and her child.

Still the concept of just ending his own life flirted with him, a selfish attempt to establish some form of control. 

After being so diabolically stripped of his virtue and right to choose before, how could he continue on when death seemed so inviting now? 

Wasn’t tonight a sufficient price to pay for his fight with the Akatsuki's flunkies? 

Even if he could live with what had happened (which he still wasn’t sure he could) could he repeat the....act again?

Could he face tomorrow knowing what it would bring or better yet who?

 

“You belong to me now, sensei.” 

 

Again he thought am I strong enough to live with this? 

***********************************************************************”******

 

It had been long since that first encounter and Kakashi was sure he wasn’t living with it. 

 

While technically he was “alive”, he knew he was breathing and his heart was pumping blood but he was certain that he was dead.  
At least a part of him had died.

How else could he explain his current state. He was in a large traditionally decorated office that reeked of money. It was on the top floor of the Akatsuki HQ building. 

He was currently on his knees behind a solid oak antique desk that was probably worth more than he made in a year. Kakashi had been stripped bared as the day he was born. 

A strong hand gripped his unruly sliver hair while Obito Uchiha the Leader of the Akatsuki, the notoriously deadly and universally feared Yakuza gang slow fucked his face.

Kakashi was doing his best to relax his throat and keep his gag reflex subdued. While part of him was glad his unwanted partner was being gentile, the other half wanted him to pick up the pace so that his obligation for the day could be fulfilled. 

He knew deep down he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon but that didn’t stop him from hoping even of it was useless.

Believe it or not the 13 inches of flesh forcing it’s way down his throat wasn’t the only reason he wanted to throw up. He was starting to hate himself for what had become; a piece of ass at the beck and call of a very powerful, very dangerous man. 

Not that he had any other acceptable options. He had tried fruitlessly to come up with a way out of his current predicament but it seemed hopeless. 

The man was simply untouchable.  
Obito towered over him fully clothed, pants hanging open just enough to free a thick rock hard erection which he was leisurely pumping in and out of the hot slick cavern of Kakashi’s mouth. 

He smiled down at Kakashi like a proud father as he took in his whole length. That wasn’t an easy task considering his size in both girth and inches, my my how far his adorable little teacher had come. 

“You really should see yourself sensei so beautiful, I wonder what your student would say if he knew his beloved teacher was a cock slut. You love it don’t you, taking my cock? Being my whore? Pretty lips wrapped around me so perfectly.”  
Obito had taken the teacher so many times by now that he had lost track. Not that he was counting, he didn’t find such things necessary. He was the type that just took what he wanted when he wanted. He had wanted to possess the teacher and so he had.  
Again and again….  
He ran his fingers through soft silver locks before yanking a hand full, using his grip to adjust the man's neck into a position that allow him to push further down his silky throat.

Kakashi really was a beautiful man, even more so than most of the women Obito has possessed in the past, and definitely all of the men. 

It was unusual for Obito to be so taken with the sensei, usually men weren’t his preference. He had initially truly intended to just kill the sensei who dared play hero. Make an example of him In a very slow, very painful way but just kill him non the less.

He hadn’t expected to be so attracted to the man. There was just something about the teacher that called to something deep and primal inside the Akatsuki leader.  
Oh how he adored a pretty face, and Kakashi’s was currently at the top of his list.  
He had laughed to himself for days when his men had informed him that not only was Kakashi a teacher at the school but a nurse too. It was just to perfect, the sensei was just too cute! 

He looked down at his latest toy and couldn’t help feeling proud. Breaking the teacher has yielded better results than he could have ever imagine. Kakashi really was good at this, he liked to think he had a strong hand in it. 

Kakashi had quickly learned that the more he fought the more turned on Obito became. So as time went on he tried his best to become a robot doing what was requested of him with as little emotion as possible.

Mostly he failed. 

The feared Yakuza leader just knew how to get a reaction out of him, he thrived on it. Playing Kakashi like a fettle, pulling his strings like a master puppeteer. What Kakashi hated most of all was his body's natural response to the mans touch. 

It made him both mentally and physically sick to know that he could actually feel pleasure from the unwanted attention from the man. 

Perhaps it was because it was the only touch he’d ever known.  
Obito had been his first, and he had took him hard and ruff. Using his blood as lube as he pounded savagely into his virgin hole. All while a room full of Akatsuki thugs watched, casually as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Occasionally a few of them lifted a hand to reposition him or restrain his arms. It had been humiliating, dehumanizing, and painful. 

Yet, the bastard had still managed to make him cum several times. That fact alone had done more damage to Kakashi's psyche than the actual knowledge that he’d been raped.

What kind of a sick person could get off from being defiled?

From being taken against his will in such a brutal way?

Yes you may not be able to control the bodies natural response to stimulation, but surely there was nothing natural about the way Obito had taken him. 

Continues to take him…

Because make no mistake Kakashi would never give himself in such a way by choice. Not to a man like Obito.

There was a time when he had honor and self respect! There was nothing honorable or self-respecting about this....

Obito groaned out a command his fingers treading through silver hair and porcelain fingers begin massaging his testicles as he gradually increase his pace.

**Author's Note:**

> All Comments & Kudos Welcome!


End file.
